Tiles in the Mosaic of Greatness
by Hildwyn
Summary: Small snapshots in the life of a certain starship captain, starting in his childhood and continuing to after his death.


Title: Tiles in the Mosaic of Greatness

Author: Hildwyn

Rating: G

Summary: Small snapshots in the life of a certain starship captain, starting in his childhood and continuing to after his death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, the _USS Enterprise_, or a certain starship captain. As much as it pains me to admit it, I must. They all belong to Paramount.

-----------------

Tiles in the Mosaic of Greatness

-----------------

A young child sat in his room, painstakingly piecing together a model of the old NX-01 series of starships. He squinted slightly as he first aligned the last nacelle, and then glued it on to the rest of the starship. It was perfect.

He smiled, pleased with his success. He picked up the _Enterprise_ and placed it on a waiting stand, next to all the other models of starships- Cochrane's _Phoenix_, the old International Space Station, a lunar module of the Apollo missions, and the Mars landing pod.

He dreamed of what it must have been like to have been on those missions- to step on an alien world for the first time, to explore the vast expanses of space, to meet other species.

So young, and yet so determined, there was only one thing he wished to do- command a starship.

The boy grew older. He went through schooling. He now sits in his chair ready to test for what he knows it the important first step for achieving his dreams. He will not fail.

-----

Others in the room are as equally confident as he. Others only can hope to make it, and others dread it, knowing deep in their hearts that they will fail.

Are any in the room more deserving than the others to succeed? Do their abilities make them more worthy for the honor than the sheer determination of others?

Deserving or not, worthy or not, they all know that not all of themselves will pass, and that even if they succeed here there are many ways yet to wash out.

For these thirty people, in one moment the test that will determine the next phase of their lives will begin. To succeed will guarantee them a place in the most prestigious institution on Earth, to fail . . . failure will be dealt with when it comes. For now, they have four hours of questions to answer.

-----

A couple of weeks later, filled with congratulations on his score and many going away gifts, finds the young man alone with his sweetheart. They share a kiss, and spend the time watching the golden hue of the sky fade into the inky blackness of night, with only quiet chirp of crickets to be heard, and the stars and moon to light their path.

They will part, go their separate ways and find new lovers, new friends. They say that they will be together again one day, promise such, but their words are hollow. They both know that their time to part has come, and it will last for an eternity.

Her path will lead to a university, and his to the stars.

-----

If you asked any cadet at the Academy what the only constant was it would be a unanimous answer- stress. The stress of grades, of competition, papers, and even other students. Like that Finnigan fellow, always playing pranks on him.

There was so much stress already that what need could the brass in the Academy possibly have to test the students reaction to it?

Whatever the reason, the test was unwinnable, unbeatably, unfair- but unchangeable?

Brilliance can take many forms but for a starship captain the greatest example of such is taking an unfavorable situation and changing it to his or her advantage.

He is the first student to win, the first to think of reprogramming it. What else can one do but give him commendations for creative thinking?

-----

Graduation and a promotion to ensign is a time of happiness, smiling and of remembrance.

For those to remember the successes, the pride of accomplishment, and the fun times along the way.

For others it is remembering those who didn't make it or of the proud, smiling parents who never saw their child's accomplishments.

It is a bittersweet day.

-----

A starship is a beautiful thing. The lines- smooth and curving, the soft grey, the humming of the instruments on the bridge, slight thrum of the warpcore, and the captain's chair- the nexus of the ship.

Commanding a starship is more than knowing how to inspire the best in your crew, more than your skills in diplomacy. It is knowing your ship and what she is capable of.

Of all the commanders in the fleet now, perhaps he is the one who knows it best.

A captain may have mistresses, but his love shall always be his ship.

His soul will be content in the habitat that it knows best, in the trying circumstances that bring out his best.

-----

Is it possible to ever really retire from the service? To live on a planet in solitude, no battles nor constant threats?

After all the adventure and excitement is peace and rest that which a soul truly craves?

It may very well be, for a while anyway.

As the days grow monotonous in their activities he finds his mind wandering. When riding through the picture perfect landscape he finds himself longing for the eerie beauty of an alien world. Hearing of amazing discoveries and first contacts he remembers the excitement that came with his own so many years ago.

If every aspect of one's life reminds us of what we have willingly given up from the past, then how have we retired?

Once in Starfleet, always serving, once a captain, always commanding, once a hero . . . then one can only die a hero.

-----

When a man is gone, can his impact be measured? What kind of tribute can be given that adequately portrays a person, yet honors them? Do we comment on how their death is meaningful? How they lived up to their ideals? What their ideals are?

It is in how they inspire others- to do their best or worst, or to instill fear or passion.

Whatever this captain may have inspired, fear in his enemies, admiration into his peers, or curiosity, this is by what we should judge him. Not his successes, nor his defeats, his vices or his virtues. For many he is the one they look to, and the one that all other captains shall forever be compared to.


End file.
